


My Good Luck Charm

by angelaxy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: 19th Century, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: The carriage had arrived, waiting for Keisuke to bring him into the city, where a certain exhibition would be held.Reira shifted her weight from one foot to the other, concern flickered within her eyes, unwilling to let him leave.
Relationships: Keisuke/Reira





	My Good Luck Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Just me warming up for my camp nano project and tackling a prompt at once xD  
> xoxo

The afternoon sunlight peeked through the clouds, casting its golden glow on them while they both stood in the mansion's entrance. The carriage had arrived, waiting for Keisuke to bring him into the city, where a certain exhibition would be held.

Reira shifted her weight from one foot to the other, concern flickered within her eyes once their gazes collided. Slender fingers clutched on his grey suit, unwilling to let him leave.

“I wish I can be there with you,” she murmured.

“No need. Tonight’s exhibition is being held for vampires. You being there will only endanger yourself.” Keisuke responded, easing her hand off of him and squeezing it in reassurance.

A pout formed on her lips inevitably. “But..”

The confident smirk on his face surely wasn’t enough to help her uneasiness, her pout remained. However, Keisuke spoke the truth, it wasn’t safe for her to attend an event full of vampires. He let go of her hand and spoke, “Don’t worry too much, I’ll be home before dawn.”

Reira took a step closer and stood on her tiptoes to place a soft kiss on his cheek. When she let go of him, a pink blush adorned her cheeks. “For good luck.”

Eyes widened, Keisuke let out an amused chuckle afterwards and tousled her hair. “I don’t need good luck.” His hand crept down to the collar of her high-neck blouse, tugging a certain part aside to reveal a bite mark that wasn’t fully healed yet. The lopsided smirk on Keisuke’s lips, his dark eyes filled with affection — apparently enough to dazzle Reira before any protest ever escaped her lips.

He took the chance to turn around and leave, his smirk replaced with a smile. 

_‘Because you’re my good luck charm.’_

And Keisuke needed her to be far, far away from the exhibition.

Safe and sound, _alive_.


End file.
